


Forelsket

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: The Language of Love [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, The Evolution of a relationship, Watching Someone Sleep, dreaming of the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: When one first begins to fall in love, the feeling is almost unreal.As Bayley falls for her drifter, she can’t help reflecting on the butterflies that form.





	Forelsket

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DownWithWritersBlock Day 17: ‘I told you we shouldn’t have gone to the beach’ 
> 
> This is also the second fic in my new series ‘The Language of Love’ Each fic will surround a word of love. They’re loosely connected but not really? 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this as much as I do!

_**Forelsket- The intense, almost unreal feeling that comes when you start to fall in love** _

Bayley feels like she’s walking on air. She can’t believe how lucky she is. She has a job she loves, despite the issues she sometimes runs into. She has a man who loves her and _everything_ about her. On top of that, she’s starting to fall for him.

What more could a girl want? 

Falling for someone like Elias was _never_ part of her plan. She didn’t like arrogant assholes. She couldn’t deal with extreme narcissism like what he seemed to exhibit. Well, it appeared the joke was on her. Here he was- giving her butterflies and showing her a world she _never_ knew existed.

_I told you we shouldn’t have gone to the beach._

_Hush, Eli. You’re only saying that because a pigeon pooped on you._

_At least you were nice enough to wipe it off._

_Well, yeah. Couldn’t let you stay pooped on._

He’s the one she never expected to find. Thanks to a freak accident, they’d been forced to team together. She wasn’t _thrilled_ with the change of events. Yet, like any seasoned professional, she agreed. Then, being stubborn, she had made it her mission to befriend the drifter. He hadn’t been interested in the slightest. He didn’t want a friend. He didn’t want anything else. Then, they lost their match. She’d been devastated. Losing to _Lana_? That was just plain embarrassing. Worst of all, she felt like she let him down. Why would he want anything to do with her after that? 

_Much_ to her surprise, he hadn’t wanted to just leave. He’d stayed behind to comfort her. He _began_ to befriend her. She couldn’t believe they were the same person. 

Life’s like that. Weird shit happens when you lease expect it. 

The night of their loss turned out to be one of _those_ nights. 

It’s an accurate cliche to admit love began to blossom between them that night. 

Until now, they’ve managed to keep it casual. It’s _not_ a bad way to be. They’re young. They’re in love. They’re still in that giggly ‘learn each other’ stage. She _really_ hopes it’ll end up being more, but for now, she’s content with how it is. All she knows is she _never_ wants the butterflies to end. 

They’ve recently begun spending the night together. There’s no sex. It’s usually just cuddling- _maybe_ some kissing. Regardless, it’s more signs of their relationship evolving. 

As he sleeps, Bayley watches the slow rise of his chest. Her fingers dance lightly across his skin. She lets out a soft giggle as he twitches but stays sleeping. If someone had told her even a year earlier, she’d be up, watching Elias sleep as she contemplated a future with him, she would laugh. 

This all struck out of nowhere. It’s a surprise- but really, it’s one of life’s _good_ surprises.

It’s still such a new thing. She _knows_ she needs to take it slow. She can’t rush into anything. That would be bad. Yet, she can’t imagine a life without him. 

Bayley’s never been a big dreamer. She lives day to day, dreaming of what might be. She only lets herself dream one week ahead. She’s already living her childhood dream. It only makes to dream on a short-term basis.

Yet, here she is, watching Elias sleep and seeing a future she wants. 

A diamond ring leads to a white dress which leads to babies and a small house with a picket fence which leads to them growing old together and enjoying life. 

She wants it _all_. 

Her hope is she’ll get it but only time will tell. 

For now, she’ll enjoy the present but more importantly, she’ll enjoy the butterflies. 

-fin-


End file.
